Forum:APPCRASH
hello, my problem is everytime i try to play warband my it goes back to the desktop and says: problem event APPCRASH. help!!!!!!! :I don't know much about crashes, but I have heard Warband v1.143 was a little unstable. If you aren't using the latest patch, you should upgrade. Also, have you previously been able to play without it crashing? Are you using any mods? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) i do not use mods and i have not had it crash in the past. i just got my computer back from being fixed and how do i update games on steam? :Go to taleworlds.com, click Warband, click downloads. There should be a link there for the latest patch. I'm not sure how it works through Steam, but maybe it will automatically find your game files, or perhaps you will tell it where your game files are on your computer (which should be under Steam\steamapps\common\mountblade warband). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) i tried updateing it bu the taleworlds said its not installed even tho it is. i guess it dooesnt recognize steam. :Well I'm not sure what the problem is there, as I've never had to update my Steam Warband yet, as it is still fairly new. I would recommend uninstalling the game and re-downloading it from Steam. This may repair whatever changed on your computer that caused it to stop working and it will download the latest version as well. Your save files shouldn't be deleted during the process, though if you are concerned, you can make an extra copy of them (they are in 'My Documents'). If you have a very old version of Warband, the old saves may not be compatible with the new patch, in which case you will have no choice but to start over, but I doubt you are playing a version that old. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) perhaps i should've mentioned this earlier i just got my pc back from being fixed and it has a new graphics card because the last one broke and i re-installed warband twice. :Alright, try following this video. It doesn't matter if your crash doesn't exactly follow the one mentioned in the video, the fix there can work on a few types of errors. If it doesn't work, you are no worse off. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) i did everything in the video but still nothing. :Ok, first try this; go into your documents and open the Mount&Blade Warband folder that should be there. Then delete the text file called rgl_config.txt. I believe that will cause your settings to be defaulted. If the game runs, you'll probably need to re-enter all of your settings. If this does not work, then tell me if the crash always happens at the same point, and at what point, specifically, does it happen? Does it ever not happen? Also, I'd prefer if you keep the conversation in this forum, I don't really want a lengthy troubleshooting discussion on my talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) IT WORKED!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you so much! (ps sorry about crowding your talk page idk how to post replies in the forum :/ ) :You just edit the forum page, the same way you edit my talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:31, August 6, 2012 (UTC)